


Dat zombie dick looking kinda hot doe (Male reader)

by Mavzoon



Series: Zombie fucking [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Exophilia, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Monsters, Reader-Insert, Teratophilia, Zombie Apocalypse, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavzoon/pseuds/Mavzoon
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. This is the male reader version of the original zombie fucking thing.
Relationships: Reader/Monster, original male chracter/monster, reader/zombie
Series: Zombie fucking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653874
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Dat zombie dick looking kinda hot doe (Male reader)

It'd been almost five weeks since the first bombs were dropped if you had to guess. It was hard to tell the time after the clock's battery had died after the first week. Your food had run out after four weeks. The power had gone out in a couple of weeks. You'd tried to radio someone, anyone, but got no response.

You stared at the door of your bunker. _ Are five weeks enough for the radiation to go down? Why didn't school teach us how to behave in a fucking nuclear apocalypse?  _ You checked your backpack once more. Compass, gun, kitchen knife, bandages.  _ What if this isn't enough? What if-  _ You sighed and shook your head. _ I'm either gonna die of starvation or get food with the risk of dying from radiation. _ Certain death or the possibility of survival. It wasn't much of a question. 

You put on a face mask, jumped up, unlock all the locks and slid the door open despite its creaking. 

You held your breath as you crawled up the stairs that led to the small gardening shed on top of the bunker. You opened the door outside and shivered.

Having seen countless post-apocalyptic movies did not prepare you at all for the reality of it. Ruined houses. Sad grey trees. Cars that had exploded. It was a mess, to put it mildly. The most concerning thing, however, was the silence and the  _ smell _ . The smell reminded you of rotting meat and expired milk.

You coughed. "'S anybody out there?" You called out, voice hoarse from weeks of silence. Not even a bird croaked. 

You hopped over the ruined fence and staggered to the road. Not a single living thing was in sight. You wondered briefly if you had been the only one to find shelter in time.  _ Oh God, what if I'm the only one left? What if- _

_ Food. I need food.  _

The walk to the closest convenience store was nerve-wracking. You half expected some fallout like monster to jump on you from every corner, to tear you apart like they do in the movies. The thought made you giggle.  _ Oh shit. I must be losing it now.  _

_ Food. Just get food and go back underground.  _

You arrived at a ruined supermarket. It had its windows busted, and the door knocked out. You stepped in over the rabble on the doorsteps. The ground was coated with something dark, almost brown looking.  _ Is this what dried blood looks like? But where is everyone? The streets were pretty busy before the- _

A loud crack echoed from near the staff room. You backed away, your back hitting the wall, silence followed. You could swear you heard faint thumping from the staff room. You looked around the shop once more. Most of the food was gone, but there was a fair bit of canned tuna left. 

Which means that there may be another person there. No one would surely leave food behind. You took out your knife and sneaked toward the room. Some food had scattered on the floor, leaving a trail to the office. Once you reached the door, you knocked three times. The thumping stopped. 

"Hey, I'm not a threat, I'm gonna open the door, okay? I just wanna talk," your hands trembled as you twisted the door handle open. 

  
  


You pushed it just a little so you could peek inside. A man in ragged clothing was standing over the naked body of a woman. Her face was covered with canned food, some of it already covered in mold at the lowest layer, fresh food layered on top of it. The man, the thing, turned around slowly. Its jaw hanging open as if detached, it stared at you, its eyes wide as if in disbelief. 

_ Run. Fucking run.  _

You didn't. You stood there in silence, unable to move. The thing, the zombie, took a step forward. You leapt back, made a run for the exit, threw your backpack behind hoping to slow the zombie down. You'd barely made it halfway when a weight collided with your back knocking you on the ground. You screamed, squirmed and tried to crawl away. 

The zombie yanked you back by your hips, its sharp claws digging into your skin, no doubt drawing blood. Its other hand twisted your arms behind your back. You struggled for a while, expecting to be torn to pieces at any second. Instead, the zombie simply held you down.

You forced yourself to stop.  _ What is it going to do to me? What- _

The woman. Her face covered. You gagged.  _ What the FUCK was that supposed to mean? Wha- _

The growling of your stomach interrupted the silence. You tensed up. The zombie huffed and let go of your hands. You instantly lurched forward, trying to escape but it slammed your head back down, hitting your cheek against the floor. Getting the message, you stayed down. 

You heard a quiet clank. The zombie slid a can of tuna in front of you. You watched on in fascination as it cracked it open and poured it on its hand. It brought it in front of your face. You stared at the hand, your mind going blank. _ It… wants me to eat? _ You twisted your head and looked back. The zombie stared at you intently. You gulped.  _ This.. is not how it went down in the movies. _

You leaned forward and took a small bite of tuna. The creature behind you  _ purred _ .  _ Are you still a human down there? _ You couldn't help but wonder. Soon you had devoured everything the beast had to offer. The zombie purred again, its hold on your hips softening a little. You sighed in relief. 

It pulled away once more. You debated running and made a small move toward the door. The zombie hissed and pushed you back down with its foot. You sighed.  _ Fine… I'll humour you a bit more. _ You stayed on the ground, with your hands raised above your head and your stomach pressed against the cold floor. 

The zombie seemed to wander about the store, looking at the various products. It purred and came back with a water bottle. You let your jaw hang open.  _ It's really taking care of me! But then what happened to the wo- _

The zombie rolled the bottle cap open and brought it to your lips. You opened up and let it pour the lukewarm water in. You did your best to swallow it all, but the zombie kept pouring and pouring and pouring until you coughed up water. It trickled down your chin to your shirt. You tried to pull away, but the zombie held your head in place as it poured more water down your throat. You loosened your throat and tried to relax.  _ Motherfucker, I can't drink this much! I can't- _

It pulled away. You coughed and spit out the water you couldn't swallow. The zombie walked off to do something. 

Your mind began to race again.  _ What will it do now? How did that woman die and why was she naked? Her body wasn't decomposed which means she died recently. Did the zombie kill her? But why was it trying to feed her? _ You debated going to investigate the body.  _ Or should I run? _

_ No. I barely got anywhere last time _ . You turned around and looked at the zombie who was walking around the store.  _ That fucker isn't anything like the zombies shown in movies. It's not slow. It's not dumb. It's sentient, and it thinks, and I doubt it would let me go.  _

You counted to ten, tried to calm your breathing and began to crawl to the staff room. The zombie glanced at you but didn't make a move. 

You stopped at the door and stared. Multiple cans of food were laying on the floor around the woman's head. Water bottles were scattered around as well. Rigour Mortis had set in a while ago, and the body was starting to look discoloured. She has several shallow bite marks spread all around her body. 

You glanced at the zombie that was staring at you. You grimaced and crawled closer to the woman. Her stomach was caving in as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. She seemed to have died peacefully since she looked almost as if she was just sleeping. 

_ Did she starve? But she was in a fucking convenience store!  _ You knelt in front of her cringed.  _ What the fuck did I get into? _

You pushed her over to her stomach, ignoring the coldness of her body. Her back was littered with scratches, and her arse had been bitten. Claw marks were covering her hips. The implications were not lost on you. 

You looked at the zombie again. It was still staring. 

"By the looks of things, you should've hopped on me already. You're going to fuck me until I die, aren't you? What are you waiting for? It's not as if I could run away."  _ Oh shit, I'm going crazy. I shouldn't be this calm about dying- _

The zombie stepped forward, yanked you back by your feet and slammed the staff room door shut.

You froze. You rolled on your back, ready to fight. The zombie knelt in front of you and stared. You made no move to kick it. It purred again and leaned over your feet, reaching forward and to try to untie your shoelaces. You blinked.

"Wh- weren't you going to tear me apart?" it didn't respond, just continued to struggle with your shoes. 

The gears in your head began to spin. "You were trying to feed that woman?" You asked. The zombie purred.

It got the first shoe off and moved to the second one.

"You… didn't know how to care for her?"

It took the second shoe off and licked your ankle. Its tongue felt warm and rough against your skin.

You shivered. "Are- do you remember what it was like? Being a human?"

It hissed and began to pull down your pants. You made no move to stop it. You couldn't stop it even if you wanted to. You lifted up your hips to let it pull down your pants entirely.  _ There's no point in fighting the inevitable. I've got to take my chances and play along and maybe, just maybe it'll not kill me. _ You kicked your pants off and stared at the zombie expectantly.

It began to kick its way up your legs, its tongue caressing your knees and inner thighs. You felt its saliva run down your legs, making them feel chilly. Your heart fluttered in anticipation.  _ Oh shit, am I into this? _

You couldn't help but to yelp as the zombie grabbed your hips with its sharp claws. Its palms were unnaturally warm against your skin. To your surprise, it didn't rip off your boxers but rather licked about your hips and lower stomach. Its rough tongue tickled and you giggled. It purred as if pleased with the reaction. 

Perhaps you were really losing it. Maybe you were actually insane, but with the zombie's gentle movements which almost seemed apologetic, you couldn't help yourself. You sat up, reached down and pulled your shirt over your head. You threw it away and stared down at the zombie. You blushed. It was starting to look at you as if it might devour you at any second. 

You couldn't muster yourself to regret it when the zombie leaned in to lick your chest and nipples. You whined and squirmed under its rough tongue. It's cold saliva created a contrast between its warm tongue that made you want to cry. It didn't seem to know what it was doing. Its movements were clumsy and seemed to lack all direction and purpose. 

"You trying to reassure me that you won't go feral as you did with that poor woman?" you giggled. "How sweet."

In an instant, the zombie trailed its fingers to the edge of your boxers and ripped them off. You couldn't help but to yelp. "Ey! I don't have that many of-"

It growled, and you bit your lip, feeling unsure about yourself once again. For a second you thought about the radiation poisoning you were going to have after this.  _ Oh well. Who cares? _ Having another warm body against you for the first time in five weeks was all you could've asked for. It was all you could've wanted. It's all you needed. 

The zombie pulled back and dived down between your thighs, its tongue slithering up and down your cock. You gasped and sat up to look at what the zombie was doing. It laid a hand on your stomach and pushed you down. You tried to push away the mild sense of anxiety and focused solely on the feeling of the tongue licking you. You could feel the roughness of its texture far more clearly when it was moving against something that sensitive. 

You bit down your lip as to not let out any humiliation sounds. The zombie between your legs growled and graced its teeth against the tip of your cock. You nearly yelped. "Alright, alright! I got the message loud and clear!" you whined, almost feeling scared again. 

The zombie grunted and began to lick you again. It went on like that for what felt like an eternity. While you were glad it wasn't trying to kill you, you needed  _ more _ . You spread your hips a bit more, inviting the zombie in. It tensed up for a second but relaxed soon after. It seemed to get the message. Without hesitation, it plunged its tongue into your tight hole. 

You let out a surprised whimper. The zombie's tongue was way longer than any humans. It began swirling its tongue, trying to find the spot that made you the loudest. You probably should've felt scared, and if not scared of the zombie then rather frightened of the radiation it was no doubt leaving inside of you. You couldn't be bothered. You clawed at the floor as the zombie found your prostate and began to focus on it. 

It almost felt as if your insides were burning. The zombie's mouth felt unnaturally hot against your sensitive walls. It's ruined nose bumped against your balls every couple of seconds, sending jolts of pleasure down your spine. Tears prickled in your eyes. Within only a couple of minutes, you were nearing your release. 

All rationality left you as you came, your cock spurt out cum on your stomach. The zombie sped up its movements. You could faintly hear yourself beg for something,  _ more, please, oh God, don't stop _ . It continued licking you as you came. You didn't care to try to stop the shaking of your body. It was as if all of your senses had heightened. You tried to calm your breathing, but the zombie didn't stop swirling its tongue. You nearly screamed as the overstimulation began to hurt. 

"Fuck, it's too much, please, it's too-" you tried to beg. 

The zombie didn't listen, or maybe it didn't understand. It went on licking, sucking, pushing its nose against you until you were crying. You tried to pull away, but its hands on your hips kept you still. You gave up on keeping up appearances and let your voice out without filter. 

It pulled away. Your juices ran down its chin, and you shivered as the cold air hit your exposed hole. You watched in fascination as the zombie reached down and pulled its ragged pants down. Its cock was long and thick. It also had a row of bumps reaching from its tip to its balls. The colour of it was unnatural, a mixture of purple and blue. It didn't look frail like the zombies looked in the movies. It stood up tall and proud. 

You gulped.  _ No wonder that woman died. How's a human supposed to take th- _

The zombie grabbed your hips and pulled you closer. It leaned forward and breathed next to your earl. You shivered. You reached up and wrapped your arms around its back hesitantly, It- he? You didn't know anymore. He felt stiff. 

"You holding back on me now, huh? C'mon, you can do better than THAT!" you yelped as his cock pushed against your entrance. It was so hot, so fucking hot! How can skin be that hot?

You whined as he humped against you, missing your entrance each time. Groaning, you wrapped your hand around his cock and pushed the tip into your hole. The zombie growled, almost sounding feral. You held your breath and bit your lip. The zombie thrust forward. 

The stretch, oh God, the stretch! Taking his size would've been hard even if you had slept with someone just a few hours ago, and it had been over five weeks for you. You grit your teeth. You could swear your insides would burst in flames with the heat you were feeling.  Thank God it had taken its time to lube you up with its saliva. The zombie nuzzled and licked your neck, trying to soothe your pain. You tried rolling your hips a little and moaned as you felt the bumps rub against your walls. 

Getting impatient, the zombie thrust forward, burying his cock into you. You let out a noise more akin to a scream than a moan. You dug your fingers into his back until you were sure it'd draw blood. He didn't seem to care as he pulled back and thrust back in. You were glad for his hands holding you in place, or you'd slide back from the force of his movements. 

He set up a steady rhythm, not too rough but not slow either.  _ The poor thing is probably scared of breaking me. _ You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer. "You'd better not hold back on me. I'm probably gonna die of radiation after this, so you better make this worth my time!" you bit down his neck. You tasted salty blood. 

The zombie snarled, wrapped one hand around your throat and set a crazed pace, all of his apparent consideration for your welfare gone. You felt your insides struggle to accommodate to his size. You glanced down and damn near yelled. His cock was creating a visible bulge on your lower stomach, the sight making you hard again. In a trance, you reached down and squeezed his cock through your stomach with your hand. 

He growled next to your ear.  _ He? This thing is a fucking monster! Oh God, it's so good! _ It occurred to you that sex with a normal man would be forever ruined after this. You wiggled your hips, trying to add to the friction but could only lie there and take what the zombie had to give. You tried to reach down again to make him feel good but found your hands wouldn't move from his shoulders. You felt heavy all over. 

Your head fell backwards and your hold on him loosened. A small part of your brain warned you that you shouldn't let go of control like this. Still, you couldn't be bothered to give a fuck, not when a disgusting, rotting, zombie was fucking you better than any man ever had before. You were vaguely aware of his spit running down your face, your neck and your chest. It occurred to you that anyone could walk by the store and see what was happening. 

The zombie's hold on your neck tightened. You yelped. You could only breath with croaked gasps. At that moment, you weren't sure who looked more depraved and animalistic, you or the zombie pounding into you like it was the end of the world.  _ Oh wait, it is the end of the world and being used by this revolting beast is the best thing I've ever felt! _ You broke out laughing uncontrollably. The zombie seemed almost as surprised as you as he paused his movements. 

"No, no, no! Don't you fucking stop! Don't you dare to sto-" breath was knocked out of your lungs as the zombie lurched forward again, the ridges of his cock grinding deliciously against your inner walls and your prostate. You were once more reduced to a babbling mess as you clung onto the zombie. It was all you could really do.

The zombie wasn't fairing much better. He was grunting and growling, the sounds being almost aggressive. You probably should've been worried about your safety. With every thrust, you could feel your walls pulsing around him as if your body didn't want him to leave for even a second.  _ No, stay, keep filling me up! _ You were so happy you could almost cry as you came again. 

At some point, you lost count of time. 

You began to panic once your legs started feeling sore from the zombie's relentless movements. He hadn't slowed down even a little.  _ Just how much stamina does this thing have? God, is this how that woman died? Being fucked to death for weeks on end by an insatiable monster? _ You smiled with drool dripping down out of your mouth.  _ I wouldn't want to go out any other way. _

Your screams and moans turned hoarse as your throat began to burn. You must have crossed your limit a long time ago as the spot between your legs started to ache. You began to zone out again.

The zombie bit down your neck. You yelped and squirmed under him. Blood trickled down the shallow wound. The zombie leaned down and licked it clean, maintaining eye contact with you. His thrusts became sloppy. His claws dug deeper into your neck and hip. 

You tried to taunt him for being so close to release but managed only a pathetic croak. 

With a few more sloppy thrusts, the zombie stopped moving. He nearly howled. You gasped as his searing hot cum spilt into you. In a few seconds, it became apparent that he'd fill you up more than a human ever could. You came again from the heat. You began sobbing again when you felt it spill out of you. The zombie leaned down to give your neck a few more shallow bites. You ran your hands up and down his back as you shook like a leaf. 

"P-pleassse," you whined, barely hearing yourself. 

You yanked the zombie's face away from your neck and slammed your lips against his. He tasted absolutely revolting. Your mouth filled with the taste of rotting flesh and God knows what else. You went on nonetheless, whimpering against him. It couldn't be described as a kiss. He was licking at your face, leaving a trail of saliva covering you. You, on the other hand, were nibbling at his lips and kissing his tongue. A faint whisper in your head told you it was disgusting. 

He pulled away slowly, careful again. You whined and tried to hold onto him. He groaned softly and licked your cheek. 

"Don't let go…" you mumbled.  _ I doubt he even understands me… _

He wrapped his arms around your back and lifted you up with him. He kept his cock inside of you. 

You giggled. "Don't wanna let me go either, huh?" You licked up and down his neck. "What have you done to me?" You wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you. You didn't even bother looking at where he was taking you. 

You were vaguely aware of a door opening and closing. The zombie lowered you on a mattress and let go of you despite your whining. You collapsed on your back without someone holding you up. The door shut as the zombie went out. All strength had left your body, and you let your arms and legs lay on the mattress, spread uselessly. In a moment, you were shivering. The lack of a warm body almost hurt. Soon tears began to threaten to slip down your cheeks.

The zombie came back and knelt next to you. You didn't have the energy to keep your eyes open. It brought a water bottle to your mouth. You opened up the best you could but couldn't tilt your head up, so the zombie did it for you. With your head supported by him, you took a few sips. The burning of your throat began to calm down. You whined at the feeling of the lukewarm water. 

The zombie shut the bottle and tried to pull away, but you hopped onto his arms. Where you found the strength to do so, you didn't know. "Please, don't let go of me."

The zombie crawled on top of you, licked up and down your body while holding you. It seemed deadset on covering every part of your body with its saliva. You fell asleep soon after with a broad smile on your face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what other monsters you wanna fuck. I shall provide content.


End file.
